


Just Another Love Story

by NewSpoon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), School, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSpoon/pseuds/NewSpoon
Summary: It was the 1st of September and students had already started boarding the express to Hogwarts. It was the last year of Sykkuno's education, and he was feeling a mixture of excitement and terror. He was passing through Hogsmeade on his way to platform 9¾ and sped up as he was about to go through the barrier leading to the famous Hogwarts Express.On the first of September, he found himself standing on the platform housing many of the trains coming and going. It was Corpse's first year at Hogwarts attending as a sixth year student. He had been deported from Durmstrang Wizarding Academy. His edgy personality and offensive attitude wasn't accepted at his previous school.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalotgoingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalotgoingon/gifts).



> Thanks to my grandma (Petra4president) for being the best beta ever! <3
> 
> Thanks to my brother (ThatHotStuff) for being the second best beta (nobody beats Petra and you know it)
> 
> Thanks to serenitysphere for helping me with some ideas! :)
> 
> Keep in mind when you read that this story is my very first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! :D

It was the 1st of September and students had already started boarding the express to Hogwarts. It was the last year of Sykkuno's education, and he was feeling a mixture of excitement and terror. He was passing through Hogsmeade on his way to platform 9¾ and sped up as he was about to go through the barrier leading to the famous Hogwarts Express. He was pushing his luggage while his owl squawked in his cage. Bimbus never really enjoyed going through the barrier. The previous years, Sykkuno was used to being escorted by his buddies, Yvonne and Jodi. However, they were busy prepping for their friend Lily's wedding. Brilliant. 

As he ran through the barrier, the white fluffy owl widened its eyes. The feeling of travelling through an object as stiff and solid as that stone wall was thrilling. He thought to himself, H-here we go! Wow- Even in his own mind he was stuttering?! You would think a person has control over their own mind but not Sykkuno. He would say things without thinking it through. He really was one of a kind. A true Hufflepuff. 

As they arrived at the platform, a whole other world appeared. There were students rushing towards the express which steamed with life. Sykkuno moved his soft, brown, wavy hair from his eyes, revealing his iconic little side smirk. He flipped his light and dark yellow striped scarf over his left shoulder, continuing to push the metal cart with his luggage on it forwards. With Bimbus in one hand and his suitcase in the other, he entered the express leaving behind the muggle world and everyone in it. He gained access to an empty cart room, placing Bimbus on the seat, taking off the bags and storing them overhead one by one in preparation for the trip. Sykkuno brushed his companion through the bars of his cage with his finger. It didn’t last long before the train started moving,another year on Hogwarts would be starting soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the first of September, he found himself standing on the platform housing many of the trains coming and going. It was Corpse's first year at Hogwarts attending as a sixth year student. He had been deported from Durmstrang Wizarding Academy. His edgy personality and offensive attitude wasn't accepted at his previous school. He dragged his feet, hiding his face behind his deep purple mask. Ivory fangs adorned the space where his mouth would be. It covered the bottom half of his face, extending up over his right eye. The right eye was pure white, a tactic he used to lessen the intensity of the lights around him that often irritated his sight. An ear resembling that of a rabbit finished off the intimidating look he was going for. This was how he kept everyone at a distance; not many people were keen on interacting with someone who wore such odd things. Especially not the students at Durmstrang. 

As he was looking for platform 9¾, a boy running through the barrier caught his attention. His yellow striped scarf blew in the wind, floating behind him. Corpse stopped for a brief moment as he grabbed tighter around the cart. His veins throbbing in slight panic; muscle tension from...unresolved issues. His face had grown extremely pale and Bingus the Sphynx cat hissed as the cart started bumping. Corpse went through the barrier, holding onto the cart and his precious mask. 

As he arrived on the other side, he once again saw the mysterious boy from before. He entered the train and disappeared from sight. Corpse preceded the boarding process and stepped onto the train looking for a free cart room. but there didn't seem to be any. After all, he did arrive pretty late and lots of people had already boarded. As he went through the train, slowly losing hope, he came across an opening. The room was basically empty except one single person. 

It was the mysterious boy from earlier.

Corpse pushed the door until it was completely open and walked into the cart room. He sat down in silence. Sykkuno immediately looked up and froze, sitting still with his fingers between the bars of Bimbus’ cage. An evil smirk appeared on Bingus’ face when he saw the white feathered fella. 

Corpse settled himself at the seat across from Sykkuno and as he sat down, Bingus decided to go on an adventure. The awkward silence built up a tense atmosphere. Sykkuno removed his hands from the cage and placed them both on his lap with an insecure mindset. As several minutes passed by, there still wasn't a single word spoken between them. Hogwarts wasn't going to be any different than Durmstrang. The people were just as judgy here, Corpse thought

Bingus had found his way to the white companion’s cage. He crawled along the floor, placing his claws in the fabric of the seat. He slowly pulled himself up and sneaked onto the cage. Corpse and Sykkuno were distracted by each other's presence and didn't catch Bingus commiting the crime. Bimbus was sleeping, holding tight onto the wooden nib keeping him up. Bingus slowly approached the owl, squeezing his naked paw through the bars of the cage. He spread his toe beans, revealing sharp, frightening claws. He was feeling frisky. As he poked Bimbus with one single claw announcing his arrival, the fluffy floof ball opened its eyes immediately. Bimbus flapped his wings like crazy, floating over the nib. The companion raised his feathers and opened his beak as he hissed. Bingus jumped and responded by arching his back. Sykkuno quickly switched his attention onto Bimbus. He covered his mouth with his hands, a shocked expression on his face. 

“Oh Jesus!” he exclaimed.

“Bingus, what the fuck- ‘’ Corpse sighed and adjusted his mask feeling uncomfortable. He was already dying of embarrassment on the inside. 

Sykkuno looked at the raven feeling both surprised and blessed! His voice was deep and gruff, which both intimidated and drew Sykkuno in at the same time. Corpse quietly apologized to the brunette, while Bingus unwillingly returned to his side of the cart room. 

Sykkuno smiled at him, revealing his dimples, as he said, “Oh, uhhh- it's fine, I'm sure he didn't mean to be cruel. Bimbus is a loyal companion, n-no worries. He's been through worse.”

Before Corpse could say anything, Sykkuno continued and added, “I-I really like your mask.”

This comment caught Corpse off guard. He stared at Sykkuno in disbelief.

“I-I’m Sykkuno, by the way.” the brunette smiled, introducing himself as he stuck out a hand.

Corpse did the same. Time passed, and the silence developed into small talk. Corpse found himself getting pulled in by his cuteness, and Sykkuno's stuttering slowly disappeared as he became more confident talking to Corpse. In fact, they both felt comfortable talking to each other. The tension gave in. They gave in. Corpse was sitting at the edge of his seat, as close to Sykkuno as possible, leaning towards him and smiling underneath the mysterious mask. Corpse never really enjoyed the company he was introduced to at Durmstrang. But this was different. Sykkuno was different.

Sykkuno flashed him a smile and blushed as the two laughed together. The brunette held his hand over his mouth, covering his smile but he couldn't help expressing happiness with his eyes. He felt insecure about his looks but still enjoyed the conversation, the meeting, the guy. Corpse was intimidating but in an attractive way. Sykkuno couldn't relax. He slipped his hand through his fluffy hair rather often, and if that wasn't enough of a distraction, he quickly found another thing to focus on.

Corpse noticed. People often felt insecure in his company but for other reasons. Other intentions. This was different. A nice kind of difference. Usually, his purple ivory mask with sharp teeth and messy black hair which fell down in front of his dark brown eyes was enough to scare people away. The completely dark clothing and body language helped too, clearly speaking for itself: I dont give a fuck. But that wasn't it with Sykkuno. Sykkuno wasn't insecure because of fear. No, it was the exact opposite. It was attraction. But none of them knew that…yet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train arrived at Hogwarts and they were cut off by the sudden stop. A disappointed expression appeared on both their faces. Corpse cinched the mask in order to avoid showing his emotions. However. Sykkuno couldn't hide it, not even with his hand. 

Meanwhile, they had both picked up their luggage and pets, ready to leave the cart. Corpse came to the conclusion that Sykkuno probably wouldn't want to be seen with him while Sykkuno was too shy to even ask where and when they could meet each other again. Corpse insisted that Sykkuno left the cart first, so he stepped aside, making space. Sykkuno left the cart room, waving slowly as he disappeared from sight. As they separated, Corpse caught himself thinking, Are we ever gonna meet again? He definitely hoped that they would.

Dumbledore did the annual speech and greeted the new students, including Corpse. The great hall was filled and everybody stared as he made his way to the sorting hat. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table only to find Sykkuno smiling at him. Corpse had noticed earlier on the train that Sykkuno was wearing his Hufflepuff uniform. It didn't come as a surprise to him, Sykkuno was kind-hearted, caring and…cute. If only he believed that underneath his flusteredness and insecurities. 

Corpse’s breathing quickened, and his heart raced in his chest. Then, the thoughts started floating through his mind filling up the space: Why are those ones whispering? Are they whispering about me? Are they judging me? Is everybody judging me? It's probably the mask. But still, what are they thinking about me? Did I already make a bad first impression? Of course I did! That's what I wanted, right? They won't be able to understand me, so why even let them try? It's useless. Everything is fucking pointless! Sykkuno didn't like me. He felt bad for me…but I don't need his pity bullshit. Even if he really did care, I don't deserve it. I'm way too messed up. I don't want to mess him up too.

Corpse was sitting down on the chair with the sorting hat floating over his head. The hat started thinking, as it began to speak. “Hmmm…. difficult… very difficult.” When the hat was about to yell its final decision, it was stopped by Corpse's thoughts: Slytherin. And just like that, it was like Corpse’s prayers had been heard. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat announced and the Slytherin table started cheering. They didn't seem to be too thrilled about it, but cheering was a tradition. One never to be broken. Corpse joined the Slytherin table, hoping that being sorted into this house would give him the facade he so desperately needed.

The next day, Corpse was in a hurry as he searched for his classroom. There was five minutes until class started and he was completely lost. The gigantic school was far from easy to guide but as he turned a corner, he bumped into his dearly beloved...acquaintance, Sykkuno. At first, Sykkuno stumbled over the… well… the bump, but as he was caught up with the presence, a smile appeared on his face. “Corpse!”

Corpse repaid the smirk and forgot all about the lecture he was supposed to be attending. Screw class. Corpse soon found out that he was going in the complete wrong direction, but that didn't matter now. Instead of going to “Defence Against the Dark Arts,” he was shown around the school by Sykkuno. As they walked down the hallway, Sykkuno pointed and explained certain structures or paintings they would come across. 

They were all alone, everybody else was attending class. This was very unlike Sykkuno. He never skipped classes but he didn't mind missing one if it meant that he could hangout with Corpse. 

At first, they walked about a two meter distance from each other, but narrowed it down to one as they navigated around the school. Corpse turned his head to look at Sykkuno but he was very passionate about the tour. Corpse did have other intentions though, and he slowly moved his hand closer to lightly brush against Sykkuno’s skin. 

Sykkunos eyes widened when he realised and he stopped walking for a minute. Corpse was about to retract his hand, thinking Sykkuno wasn't pleased with it, but as he did Sykkuno slid his hand into Corpse’s. 

Sykkuno blushed, covering his mouth with the sleeves on his Hufflepuff cape. Corpse was wearing the Slytherin uniform which happened to be Sykkuno’s favorite color; green. ‘Corpse does look better than I do with that color…’ he thought to himself.   
As they turned the corner, they were interrupted by two people. At first, they didn't notice who they bumped into. However, as they recognized their friend Sykkuno, the two gasped. 

“Hey, Sykkuno!” Rae smirked. Corpse had quickly lost Sykkuno’s hand in the action.

Rae was a beautiful girl from Gryffindor. Her brown hair was dyed with light highlights and when she smiled, a set of perfectly white teeth showed. She wasn't the “normal” prototype of her assigned houser but Sykkuno enjoyed her craziness. She was indeed crazy and hyperactive but she was also brave and presented as an amazing Gryffindor. However, the other person was a Ravenclaw and he couldn't be fooled. Already had he analysed the situation and came to a conclusion, which made him smirk as well. 

“Oh- Hey guys,” Sykkuno managed to stutter out.

Corpse simply lifted his hand slightly to express the word ’hey.’ 

The blue caped guy got the message and replied, “Hey. I’m Toast-”

“And I'm Rae!” The girl interrupted.

Corpse replied by introducing himself. Toast, Rae and Sykkuno were the goofy trio. Three different houses collided into one group of crazy, childish, and hyperactive people. The famous golden trio consisting of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were nothing compared to this one. This trio was much better in the Corpse's opinion. 

For the next two weeks, Corpse hung around with the old trio which had now gotten its fourth member. Hogwarts wasn't as bad as he had imagined it to be. However, he still found himself questioning if he even should be there... Did he deserve to be there? The world had given him another chance, and he was motivated to not screw it up, but his anxiety caused him to question his capability of doing just that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween had come to Hogwarts. The great hall was filled with floating pumpkins, and the light from their cuts reflected onto the walls causing scary shapes and faces to appear in the shadows. The event was celebrated with a big halloween-inspired feast. 

Sykkuno and Corpse entered the hall together admiring the decorations strewn around them. They walked by each other's side, lightly brushing against each other's hands. They had to be separated due to their different houses but neither one really wanted to. They stared at each other through the whole dinner, having their own conversation by expressing with their face and body. 

When the feast was over the crew met outside the great hall. They casually chatted when something unexpected happened. Nearly headless, Nick showed up behind Sykkuno waving his head at him. Sykkuno jumped in fear into Corpse's arms. Sykkuno instantly blushed and froze as Rae, Toast and Nick started laughing. 

“Y-you scared me.” Sykkuno stuttered. Corpse couldn't help but find himself being overwhelmed by Sykkuno's cuteness. 

For the rest of the night, Sykkuno was clinging onto Corpse, not daring to leave his side. It became late and Corpse followed Sykkuno back to the Hufflepuff common room. There, they were greeted by another one of Sykkuno's friends. 

Jack came running towards them, heading straight for Sykkuno. Jack stood at the same height as Corpse, brown hair pulled back into a bun. The sides of his head were shaved and facial hair covered his jawline and upper lip. His eyes were a bright blue and his smile was rather infectious. Just like everyone else in Hogwarts, he was wearing a black wizarding robe. However, a yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck. Corpse assumed this meant he was a Hufflepuff along with Sykkuno. 

Jack welcomed Sykkuno with a hug, feeling the need to hug Corpse too. They had never met but one time should be the first. Jack wasn't going to leave him out on what he and Sykkuno shared after all. They were sharing houses, favorite colors, rooms and sometimes even uniforms when they forgot which one belonged to who. 

Corpse found himself getting slightly jealous of what Jack and Sykkuno had but why? There wasn't anything to be jealous of, they were friends just like him and Corpse...right? Corpse left them with rumbling thoughts and a depressed facial expression.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew had planned a lunch together in the forbidden forest, which was indeed forbidden as the name implies. 

Corpse and Sykkuno were both heading towards the chosen spot. Sykkuno brought the blankets and a basket. Now all he had to do was wait for the others to show up. 

Unfortunately everybody didn't… by the time Corpse showed up, Sykkuno was sitting by himself on the blanket. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Sykkuno beaming at him. He was looking cuter than ever. 

Corpse didn’t even realize a grin had appeared on his face. Thankfully, the smile was hidden behind his mask. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he adjusted his face mask and made his way to the blanket. He sat down next to Sykkuno and felt his body tense. As he took in a deep breath, he could smell the endearing scent of the cologne Corpse had come to connect with Sykkuno’s presence. There were other things in the air other than Sykkuno’s scent, also love…and cake. 

A lovely scent of cake steamed out of the picnic basket. It reminded Corpse of the kid’s cartoons he used to see where a line of smoke would dance through the air. Corpse looked curiously at the basket and Sykkuno noticed. 

He took out the mysterious delicious treat, revealing a cake decorated with smudged buttercream adorned in red, yellow, green, and blue frosting. It was a circular cake smeared with four colors, ¼ sized slice of cake for each person.

Corpse figured that they each got the part of their cake smeared with their house's color. How adorable. Sykkuno reached out to grab four wine glasses from the basket. Corpse and Sykkuno chatted for a while, until they noticed that Toast and Rae weren't showing up. Corpse couldn't help but think that they had ditched them on purpose. Neither of them had said anything about not attending, wasn't it a bit weird for both of them to disappear if it did not include something with one another? One missing could be a coincidence but two? No, he didn't think so.

While Corpse caught himself concerned about the motive behind not showing up, Sykkuno realized that the two of them (Corpse and him) being alone would make this lunch a possible date. It was only a possibility but a nice one indeed. He was embarrassed upon the realization. Briefly, he wondered if he should relay the new-found information to Corpse or not. Perhaps Corpse had already realized the same thing himself, Sykkuno thought. However, he was definitely too shy to point it out. What would Corpse think if he knew I had such a thought?! Disgust? 

They enjoyed the dessert, especially eating it from a wine glass which was a new experience for them both. However, they enjoyed themselves, both ending up having a really good time. Eventually, they decided to head back to their respective houses, walking side by side. Corpse started thanking Sykkuno for the fun time they had enjoyed together, and Sykkuno truly reciprocated the feeling. Everything went great despite Rae and Toast not showing up. Maybe they were both thrilled, but they didn’t dare admit it. Spending some alone time most certainly did not do any damage.

On their way back to the great hall, Sykkuno and Corpse caught Rae trying to sneak out. She looked surprised at first, and then the gears started turning in her head. Looking for an excuse, Corpse thought. He would love to hear the explanation but he was being rather careful. If she stayed away from a matter caused by Corpse being present there, he wouldn't wanna trigger her going completely crazy at him. He knew Rae wasn't afraid to express her opinion. He thought that being in trouble with a Gryffindor like Rae wasn't the best way to overcome his bad social skills and habits. 

“I'm sorry, I was about to join you guys! But I see that it’s too late now... I hope you all had fun!” Rae explained.

“It was just me and Corpse,” Sykkuno smiled.

“Oh, really? Toast didn't show up either?” Rae replied with a curious look.

“No.” Corpse replied dryly, a cold distance in his voice.

“Well, I hope the two of you had a nice date then!” Rae smirked.

“What?!” Corpse and Sykkuno replied at the same time, looking at each other with a flustered expression on both of their faces.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corpse had been struggling with the class ‘History of Magic’. 

History of Magic was the study of...well, the name was pretty self explanatory Cuthbert Binns' lessons are depicted as some of the most boring at Hogwarts. They are lectures without any breaks, explaining significant events in wizarding history. It's the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a ghost. The professor never noticed he had died and simply continued teaching as if nothing had changed. Not only was it considered the most boring class to everybody else, it was also considered the most dreadful class to Corpse. 

Corpse had been struggling to stay awake during the lectures due to the energy his depression and anxiety had drained him from. An important test was coming up in the exact topic that Corpse absolutely despised, and it made him realise how completely screwed he was. His anxiety especially took over in this difficult period of time. He was stressed and exhausted before the chaos had even started: What the fuck was he going to do? 

Corpse had been tense the whole evening after the announcement of the test. He was distant and couldn't manage to pay attention to anything his friends were saying. Sykkuno noticed this but couldn't seem to find the courage to confront Corpse about it. Was he being too clingy? Despite the confidence issues and nervous mindset, Sykkuno offered his help which Corpse gladly accepted. Corpse didn’t want to admit that it might be for more than just one reason.

First subject: Witch hunts. A witch-hunt was the muggle search for and punishment of people suspected of being witches or practising witchcraft. Muggles were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm, and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. 

The learning was unbearable but Corpse was willing to put in an effort. He wanted to become something. He wanted to overcome his struggles, not just the ones concerning school, but also the ones originating from his chronic disease. Sykkuno didn't know about that and hopefully, he wouldn't find out either. Corpse thought that he would make himself even more outstanding than he already was… in a negative way.

Second subject: Goblin Rebellions. The Goblin Rebellions were a series of rebellions in which the goblin population of the Wizarding world revolted against discrimination and prejudice toward their kind by wizards and witches. They were most prevalent during the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries, but even in modern times, there were subversive goblin groups working in secret against the Ministry of Magic. The historical rebellions have been described as "bloody and vicious." Corpse found this subject even more exhausting than the first and his illness was knocking on the door, wanting to be greeted, but Corpse wouldn't let it appear. Not in front of Sykkuno. It would have to kick the whole damn door down for him to let that happen.

Third subject: Uric the Oddball. Uric the Oddball was a medieval wizard who became famous for his eccentric behaviour such as wearing a jellyfish as a hat, as well as sleeping in a room with fifty pet Augureys. He was considered to be one of the most unconventional and weirdest wizards in history, and had often become the punchline of wizarding jokes. Corpse's mind and body was a battlefield. No joke. Him vs his sickness. Who would win?

Fourth and last subject: The Giant wars. The Giant wars were a series of bellicose conflicts between wizards and giants that had historical significance, taking place in the end of the nineteenth century. Corpse wasn’t getting through the lesson without symptoms. As he was writing notes, he suddenly lost the ability to move his fingers and arms. He completely lost the feeling of them just being there. He dropped the pencil, unable to pick it up again, as Sykkuno looked confused at him. Sykkuno picked up the pencil, handing it to Corpse who didn't have the power nor control to grab it. Sykkuno got concerned. Was Corpse hurting? Corpse sighed as he hid his head, refusing to meet Sykkuno’s worried eyes.

“Something wrong?” Sykkuno asked.

“No.” Corpse still refused to look Sykkuno in the eyes.

“Allow me to change that. What is wrong? Because I know there's something...” Sykkunos face was a big question mark searching for answers.

''Don't worry about it,'' Corpse growled through gritted teeth as his face twisted in pain. Just grab the damn pencil, he thought to himself, straining to move his arms.

The questioning continued until Corpse gave in to Sykkuno's far too adorable investigation. He vented to Sykkuno about his deepest struggles in life while he slowly gained control over his arms again. When he finally felt complete management again, Sykkuno hugged him, embracing him with such kindness. He really was an amazing human being, Corpse thought to himself.

After the lunch bail, the crew decided that another meeting would be suitable since only half the group showed up to the lunch earlier. The situation wasn't entirely put to waste, Sykkuno and Corpse took the lunch to use and enjoyed some alone time chatting. They did go through a lot of subjects but some were still left to be explored. Some secrets were yet to be revealed. 

Movie night was the upcoming event for the gang. They were going to watch IT, a supernatural horror movie based off of a best-selling Stephen King novel. Since Sykkuno had planned the last hangout, the other three were stuck with this one. Corpse got to take care of where the movie night should take place. After discussing it with his roommate Dave, they came to the conclusion that the room would be available for tonight. 

The fact that everybody was in different houses set a barrier of how much time they could spend together. Everybody had their own friends in their respective houses: Sykkuno had Jack, Toast had Hafu, Rae had Wendy, and now Corpse had Dave. 

Dave had super long brown hair- almost to his rear- a red streak in the front. He was known for his unimpressed ‘’don’t care’’ attitude. However, he was very passionate about serious issues; a true british Slytherin indeed. 

Toast took care of the movie. After all, he was a Ravenclaw, they didn't really have another choice. And for the most important task, Rae brought the snacks: Bertie Botts, Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron cakes, Licorice wands! You know, all the goodies. 

They were meeting at 6 pm, which was half an hour from now. The preparings started in every dorm, even for Sykkuno who didn't have anything to bring or prepare. Sykkuno took more time on his hair than ever before, perhaps because he was trying to impress someone?

Sykkuno wasn't the only one getting a bit prepped up for the night. Corpse thought about doing something unexpected, something unlike him showing the effort he put into his and Sykkuno's relationship… as friends of course. However, as the movie played, they looked at something completely else. Everytime the clown would appear on the screen, Sykkuno jumped to Corpse's lap hiding his face into Corpse's chest.

“Oh Jesus!” Sykkuno clenched to Corpse's shirt.

“Is it gone?” Sykkuno asked.

“Yeah, you can look now.” Corpse blushed a bit under the mask as Sykkuno slightly moved his head away from Corpse's chest. He was watching the screen carefully with one eye clenched shut. He didn't move away from Corpse and ended up staying there - on Corpse’s lap - through the whole movie.

As time passed by, the crew ate their way through all the snacks and drank all the drinks. However, to everyone’s surprise, the drinks turned out to be alcohol. They all ended up drunk by the time the movie finished and continued to have a crazy party all night. The crew spent a lot of the time playing meaningless games. 

Eventually, Dave returned to his dorm and ended up chatting with Rae and Toast while Sykkuno and Corpse were sharing stories about their past to each other once more. Corpse spoke about Durmstrang with hate. He despised the place and more specifically, the people there. 

As Corpse told about the situations he´d been through during his time at Durmstrang, he found himself getting vulnerable in front of Sykkuno. Showing his feelings to others was unlike him, and it was entirely new territory. 

Sykkuno comforted him and did the best possible thing he could for Corpse; he listened. He cared and actually sounded interested. Both of them were smitten by the amount of alcohol and soon became exhausted by the always existing company demanding socialization.

As the others were distracted by one another, Corpse and Sykkuno cuddled up and fell asleep, embracing each other tightly throughout the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of the first days in December and a very chilly one too. Corpse and Sykkuno were leaving the Herbology class. Herbology was the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilise, and combat them. There were at least three greenhouses, holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. The class was considered to be very exhausting and Corpse and Sykkuno both found it to be true. 

As they were leaving the greenhouses, they were met with the cold freezing breeze. Sykkuno couldn't find his scarf in his dorm and later discovered that Jack had mistaken it for being his. Sykkuno was shaking and shivering. Soon enough, he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to gain some warmth. His fingers stiffened and his lips quivered, which caused a certain someone’s attention to fall on those lips. 

That attention was coming from Corpse, who wasn't feeling even the slightest bit of cold behind the protection of his green Slytherin scarf. Sykkuno envied the scarf not just for being green or for being Corpse’s for that matter. No, he really wanted every source of warmth he could get. Luckily, Corpse wasn't just handsome, he was a gentleman too. He handed over the scarf, showing some bare skin on his neck. Slowly, he handed the accessory to Sykkuno who happily took it. 

Corpse enjoyed the sight of Sykkuno in his scarf. 

Three weeks had passed since they met but that didn't stop them from already being interested in one another. Who knows what it might look like by the end of the month? Because moving slowly didn't seem to be a problem. They were both quite committed to do the opposite.

It was Monday and the day had started off with an announcement from Dumbledore. In a week, there would be a Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. This meant that Corpse and Sykkuno would be attending as enemies. Rivals. Opponents. 

However, until that day, they intended to stay friends, buddies, amigos? Actually, their first class was with each other: Potion Class. Potion class was described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It required the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. 

Snape's lessons were depicted as unhappy ,oppressing times set in a gloomy dungeon in the basement of the castle where Corpse and Sykkuno now were heading. The task for today: making Amortentia. 

Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world. It was distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen and steam would rise from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smelled different to each person according to what attracted them the most. Snape explained the making of the potion and then proceeded to sort the houses into groups. 

As destiny wanted it, Corpse and Sykkuno ended up in the same group including another Slytherin, Petra was her name. The group was doing good despite the fact that Corpse and Sykkuno were constantly distracting each other doing the work. This meant that Petra was the main one pulling the load. 

As Petra finished up the potion, Snape arrived, demanding them to find out if the potion was mixed correctly. The only way to do that would be by smelling the potion, which they were all now in the middle of doing, starting with Petra. 

She smelled beautiful flowers and the sweetest pollen. She thought of the smell, analyzing and comparing it to her fellow students. Soon, she came to the conclusion that the scent belonged to her well-known Ravenclaw friend, Molly.

Petra didnt wanna stand alone, therefore, the others would also have to smell the potion as well. It was now Corpse's turn and as he held the little bottle of Amortentia up to his nose, he smelled luscious plants, dogs, and subtle cologne. Whoever might that be?

The last one to completely embarrass himself was Sykkuno...or at least that was his own mindset about it. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to be the one who bailed and didn’t smell the potion. He recognized the scent as nail polish, metal and an earthy cologne. Sykkuno might not have been as innocent as he was presented to be after all. However, nothing from his experience with the portion was revealed as the group never said what they smelled out loud, they just announced that they had smelled…something.

However, both Corpse and Sykkuno knew who they had smelled. They just didn’t know they had scented each other. Quite the scandal.

The last month, both of them had been questioning their emotions towards one another. Sykkuno had been attracted to Corpse from the start, but didn't want to accept the fact that he was loveable, that someone could actually find him attractive. Definitely not someone like Corpse. Corpse was a badass and despite what everybody else thought of him, Sykkuno respected Corpse and his mask was truly cool. There was also so much more to him than just his appearance; underneath the mask and black clothing was a vulnerable guy who needed someone to talk to without feeling any pressure to do so. He wanted someone who cared and Sykkuno really did care. 

Corpse couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to Sykkuno either. However, he had to keep himself away from the Hufflepuff at any cost. If Sykkuno came too close, he would realize how broken Corpse truly was. Corpse was a ticking time bomb and he didn’t want Sykkuno anywhere close when that bomb went off. Sykkuno was precious, a bright light in a dark hopeless world, and Corpse didn’t want to smother that light. Thinking of all this, he could still smell the scent of Sykkuno in his nostrils, reminding him what a great wizard he was. If Sykkuno had to remain this way, Corpse had to pull away from him entirely.

The following week, Corpse would ignore Sykkuno everywhere he went. He cancelled the meetings with the crew and avoided the classes he shared with Sykkuno. He still found himself looking at Sykkuno in the halls but when Sykkuno noticed, Corpse would look away and leave immediately. This meant that the only friend he was left with was Dave. Luckily, his roommate didn't question the missing crew nor Sykkuno.

Sykkuno hadn’t missed Corpse’s sudden distancing. ‘Had he done something wrong? What changed?’ The brunette inquired to himself, but he never managed to find an answer to that question. He had wanted to confront Corpse more than once about the problem - whatever it might be - but he was too insecure. Confronting him wouldn't help the matter, right? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world – highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. The object of the game was to score more points than your opponents. Each goal was worth ten points and catching the Golden Snitch was worth one-hundred and fifty points. The game ended when the Snitch was caught, or an agreement was reached between the captains of both teams. Some games could go on for many days if the Snitch was not captured. 

The Quidditch game was today, Corpse and Sykkuno now really did seem to be strange enemies somehow. They stared at one another on the different sides of the Quidditch game, sorted into their specific houses once again. Corpse was still avoiding Sykkuno’s eyes. There was no cheering for their team from either of them, only the tension between their stares existed in that moment. 

The Golden Snitch hadn't been seen for a while but its position was about to be revealed as Sykkuno suddenly fell over. Corpse stood up, looking concerned. His purpose of ignoring Sykkuno had to be put aside and with that thought, he exited his house rows. He headed for the towers at the Hufflepuff side of the spector rack. When he arrived, Sykkuno was surrounded by a big group of people. The crowd intimidated Corpse; a huge group of people were standing in one place and they talked like crazy. McGonagall was already there, trying to calm the crowd. Corpse felt trapped. He hated the many eyes that landed on him as McGonagall said, “Mr. Husband, please take him to the medical wing.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.” Corpse looked down at Sykkuno, who was sitting down, covered in blood from his bleeding nose. 

The Golden Snitch had hit him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and leaving his cheek scratched with a few bruises. Corpse pulled the brunette by his hands, getting Sykkuno on his feet. Sykkuno stumbled a little, causing Corpse to grab him by the waist before leading the way out of the Quidditch arena. 

As they got to the back of the rows, Sykkuno leaned up against a wooden pole. He lifted his head to try and prevent the blood from flowing even more than it already was. Corpse glanced at him and offered an apologetic look. Sykkuno broke the silence, still with his head towards the sky.

“Umm-W-why have you been i-ignoring me?” He stuttered.

It hurt Corpse that Sykkuno was stuttering. The habit Sykkuno had lost on their path when they had become friends. His stuttering was caused by nervousness and it hurt Corpse that Sykkuno felt uncomfortable in this specific situation, in Corpse’s presence. Sykkuno didn't understand what had gone so wrong between them and decided to push the matter even further.

“D-did I do anything w-wrong?” Sykkuno hated that he stuttered; it made him feel more vulnerable and affected than he wanted to seem.

Corpse began freaking out with his rambling thoughts. Sykkuno deserved an explanation, but Corpse was not ready to tell him the truth. 

Sykkuno looked at him with dried blood around his nose and it occured to the brunette that Corpse was most likely having a panic attack. Sykkuno was quite bummed out by it himself. He was determined to find out what he had done to upset Corpse. However, Corpse’s well-being was far more important to him right now. 

He removed Corpse's mask, hoping it would make it easier for the raven to breathe. He then placed his hands on either side of Corpse's face in an attempt to try and calm him down. However, it didn’t work. Instead it had resulted in Corpse beginning to hyperventilate and Sykkuno had no idea how to stop it.

“What do you need? What do you want me to do?” He wasn't stuttering anymore. He was still freaking out but tried to take control over the situation. Corpse’s breathing hastened and Sykkuno was desperate at this point. 

Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto Corpse's. Corpse stopped, completely frozen to his spot. Sykkuno removed himself from Corpse's lips, wondering what could possibly be the problem now. That was when Corpse sighed and finally decided to confess.

“I smelled you in my Amortentia,” he stated, staring at Sykkuno's quivering lips and flickering eyes.

“I- I smelled you in mine too.” Sykkuno said and his face broke into a gentle smile, flashing his beautiful dimples.

Corpse looked at the mask laying on the ground.

“I'm sorry I removed it, I-I didn't mean too. I- just thought that- I just tried to-” Sykkuno was searching for the right words to describe his intentions but couldn't. Was he mad? Sykkuno thought.

“It's okay, don't worry.” Corpse put a hand on Sykkuno's shoulder. As he said this, he was slowly leaning closer towards Sykkuno.

Sykkuno hadn't been prepared before. None of them were ready before, but both of them were now. They kissed once more as cheering started in the background, almost like they were cheering at them, cheering at their accomplishment, but really the Quidditch game had been completed resulting in Slytherin winning by catching the bloody Golden Snitch. Sykkuno laughed and so did Corpse. None of them were covered or nervous; they felt comfortable standing vulnerable in front of each other, exposing their emotions, continuing to make out underneath the wooden structure of the Hufflepuff section.


End file.
